


[VID] She's A Rebel

by alba17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-fandom vid celebrating kick-ass women characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] She's A Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tailoredshirt for looking this over a million years ago. I lost motivation to make any changes, however, and I'm posting it as is.

[She's a Rebel](http://vimeo.com/76963036) from [Alba17](http://vimeo.com/user6064444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
